


i got so much soul inside my bones

by neonexplosion



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Lots of it, M/M, Minor Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, Mutual Pining, Pynch Secret Santa, Pynch Secret Santa 2017, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Worship, halloween party, mutual worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonexplosion/pseuds/neonexplosion
Summary: Just a sweet little getting-together fanfic (not too angsty because it's Christmas). Gift for communistfireworks on tumblr! Hey I'm your secret Santa! You requested mutual worship so here it is! (it's not nsfw tho I promise)





	1. lovesick the beat inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for my friend kk (aka [communistfireworks](http://communistfireworks.tumblr.com/))
> 
> titles taken from the song ultralife by oh wonder  
> warning ! english isn't my native language sorry for any mistakes

The first thing Ronan noticed about the new kid was how smart he was and frankly that pissed him off. A lot. Because it meant that from now on he had to actually _put an effort_ to maintain his reputation as the scary, mysterious kid who also somehow spoke Latin like it was his mother language. He was a legend. But then this Adam guy shows up and Ronan’s throne starts shaking (his heart too if we want to be honest). But soon, Ronan realized that Adam wasn’t like everyone else in this shitty school.

People on Aglionby walked like they owned the world. They looked at you in the eyes because they wanted you to understand that they are important and you are not. They were the definition of white privilege, their whole existence shouted _rich_ and _dangerous_ , they were the people you are meant to be afraid of. Ronan hated this school and he hated himself for going there and most importantly for looking like them; _rich and dangerous._

But Adam wasn’t like that. He lived in the shadows. He didn’t have any friends and he never talked about his life. Adam _was_ a shadow. And because of that, Ronan almost managed to stop thinking about him all day, but the next day, the boy would say something _really_ smart, not in an asshole-y way, but in a way that would make Ronan’s heart explode with awe and fondness.

The second thing Ronan noticed on Adam was his hands. They were calloused and rough. Many times his knuckles were split; proof that although he looked like he was made of sugar and spice and everything nice, he really wasn’t. He could tear you apart if he wanted.

Ronan loved Adam’s hands not only because they _looked good_ , but because they meant something. They were the hands of a fighter, of someone who worked hard. Adam, Ronan concluded again, wasn’t a spoiled brat, like everyone else in this goddamn school, save Noah.

The third thing Ronan noticed about Adam was his anger. That boy was _always_ angry and ready to punch something or someone. Of course he never got into fights inside Aglionby, because that would probably be the end of his scholarship. When people saw Adam they thought he was a shy, kind kid, the type teachers always loved, but Ronan saw the storm raging inside him. He saw it in the way he walked, in the way he moved, in how his jaw and shoulders were always tensed. He saw it in his eyes. But what Ronan couldn’t understand was the _why._

Adam was indeed a riddle and Ronan was more than willing to solve it.

* * *

 

Ronan, Noah and Gansey were having lunch. Gansey was rambling about welsh kings and god knows what else. Ronan started spacing out. Then his phone buzzed. It was a message from Noah. Ronan raised his eyebrow at him and then opened the message.

 **_Noah:_ ** _youre starring again why don’t you go talk to him_

He looked at Noah again and that _asshole_ was smirking. He quickly typed an answer before flipping the bird to the boy and getting the hell out of there.

 **_Ronan:_ ** _fuck you that’s my business_

Noah burst out laughing and Gansey, who was the most oblivious person alive, stopped talking mid-sentence, confused on what had actually just happened. Ronan slammed the cafeteria’s door behind him.

Just as he was getting into his car his phone buzzed again.

 **_Noah:_ ** _if you wont go talk to him I will_

 **_Noah:_ ** _im tired of your pining shit_

* * *

 Ronan went straight to Monmouth. He wanted to go to the Barns but then he remembered he forgot to feed Chainsaw before he left in the morning. Not that she couldn't find food on her own, but Ronan had really strong feelings about feeding her. It was their _bonding time_ , as he called it.

He was just outside the main entrance when he heard a loud bang behind him. He turned and _shit_ , there Adam Parrish was in the middle of the road. He had obviously fallen off his bike for some reason. Ronan ran and kneeled down next to him.

"Hey are you okay? What happened?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I fell off my bike?" Adam said.

Adam tried to stand up but he fell down again. Ronan tried to catch him so now they were half hugging and too close for Ronan not to freak out. For a second they just stared at each other's eyes. The sea fighting the sea. Then Adam sighed and looked away.

"I'm fine okay? I'm not hurt or anything." he said.

"Man you're not fine. You probably hit your head or something-"

Then a car stopped next to them. Both turned to see who it was. _Shit_ , Ronan thought because it was a white Mitsubishi. Kavinsky was looking at them and at that moment he really looked like a wolf.

He said, "Hey Lynch, didn't know you hang out with trailer park trash now."

Ronan was suddenly on his feet, fists balled.

"Hey K, fuck off." he said.

"Too protective of your new boyfriend, aren't you? Wait. When did you and Dick broke up?"

Ronan took a step forward, ready to attack, but Adam stopped him by grabbing his hand. Kavinsky looked at their joined hands for a split second, his expression unreadable.

He wore his white sunglasses again and before he drove off he said, “See you around Lynch.”

After that Ronan was literally radiating anger. Adam thought that being next to Ronan when he was _that_ angry felt like seeing a star burn and die. It was beautiful, yes, but it also made you feel this overwhelming sadness. It made your heart ache.

“Hey Ronan,” he said softly “are you alright?”

Ronan sighed. “Yeah I’m alright. He’s just a dickhead.”

Adam looked at him for a second. Ronan felt like his stare would set him on fire. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw Parrish limping towards his bike.

"Hey hey hey," he shouted "I'm not letting you ride this bike when you're limping. What an irresponsible citizen would that make me."

"Ronan. We both know you already are an irresponsible citizen."

"Yea whatever if you have to be somewhere then I'll drive you there but if you don't shut up and come inside with me. I'll give you ice for that thing."

Adam shot him a questioning look, "Inside?"

Ronan pointed at Monmouth and said, “This is where I live.”

 Adam could recognize a lost battle when he saw one. He sighed and followed Ronan inside.

* * *

Ronan passed the living room and went straight to the kitchen/bathroom. He opened the fridge, grabbed one of the many ice packs and gave it to Adam. Their hands brushed slightly and Ronan tried not to think about it much. He also grabbed some ice cream and they both went to sit on the couch.

“So why do you have so many ice packs?” Adam asked after a while.

“Because Gansey thinks we need them. Something about me getting into too many fights. Can you even believe this guy?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot you guys live together. I- I didn’t know you were- like- you know- boyfriends?” Adam said blushing.

Ronan literally choked. “What? No! We’re not? Gansey is the straightest person I’ve ever met! Jesus, Parrish.”

Adam blushed even harder. Of course Kavinsky was lying. But still, something bothered him about what Ronan said. Maybe it was the fact that Gansey didn’t seem _that_ straight to him. _I mean have you seen his boat shoes?_ Or maybe it was the fact that Ronan said _Gansey’s not gay_ not _I’m not gay._ Adam decided he shouldn’t ask more and continued eating his ice cream.

He started thinking he must have sprained his ankle. Adam really hoped it was nothing, because he had a night shift on Boyd’s today. He also had to hide it from his parents because they’ll probably take his bike away.

”So how did you even fell off your bike?” Ronan asked.

Adam turned pink again. “I got distracted,” he said, because he couldn’t exactly say _I was looking at you and I didn't see there was a fucking hole in front of me._

Ronan only hummed.

They continued eating ice cream and staring at each other. Ronan had the distant feeling they were looking at each other's eyes for far too long, but he didn't particularly mind. Oh, how much he loved the deep blue of Adam's eyes.

Then there was a loud bang on the door and both boys jumped as if they were electrocuted. The door opened and Matthew Lynch entered the room with the hugest smile Adam had ever seen.

"Why do you even bother to knock if you're going to just open it yourself one second later?" Ronan asked but he wasn't mad; his voice was soft and you could hear a smile in there.

"Joke's on you I wasn't knocking, I just tripped and fell on the door."

That cracked Adam up. Matthew turned to look at him.

"Hey I'm Matthew! And you are?"

"I'm Adam." he said in between laughs.

Matthew face went blank for a moment and then he smirked, "Ohh you're Adam?"

They both briefly looked at Ronan.

"Yea, have we- met before?"

"No? Sorry I was thinking of another Adam."

Adam shot him a questioning look, " You're not a very good liar, aren't you?" he said.

Matthew only shrugged and turned to Ronan, who had turned slightly pink. "Hey Ro, please tell me you didn't forget today is our pizza day."

Ronan got up and went to shuffle Matthew's hair. "Of course, I didn't forget about it kiddo," he said and then he turned to Adam, "Hey Adam wanna come with us at Nino's for pizza?"

"Yeah actually I have to go to Nino's, because I promised Blue but I can't stay sorry."

"Blue? Isn't that the short waitress? Wait, is she your girlfriend? Oh man can't wait for Gansey to find out."

"What? Blue? No, absolutely not. We're just friends. But what was that about Gansey?" Adam said smirking.

"Nothing. Just forget about it." Ronan said, smiling. "Can you walk?"

"Yes the ice helped thanks."

Matthew smiled again and that made Adam's heart ache. "Let's go then!" he said.

* * *

**_Adam:_ ** _im not coming_

 **_Blue:_ ** _Adam come on !!!_

 **_Blue:_ ** _it will be fun and Henry and Noah came in person to invite us_

 **_Adam:_ ** _us ??_

 **_Blue:_ ** _yes they said_

 **_Blue:_ ** _Blue we'd love you to come and please make Adam come too_

 **_Adam:_ ** _Blue._

 **_Adam:_ ** _look I know your rules_

 **_Adam:_ ** _since when do you hang out with raven boys? why don't you tell what's this really about??_

 **_Blue:_ ** _okay_

 **_Blue:_ ** _well_

 **_Blue:_ ** _Gansey is going to be there too_

 **_Adam:_ ** _ah Blue I get why you want to go but please dont make me come_

 **_Adam:_ ** _first of all I dont have a costume_

 **_Blue:_ ** _yes you do_

 **_Blue:_ ** _I have three cousins in our age and you think I wouldn't find a costume for you? you're going as Spiderman_

 **_Adam:_ ** _what the fuck_

 **_Blue:_ ** _shut up_

 **_Adam:_ ** _and you’re going as ??_

 **_Blue:_ ** _eleven from stranger things_

 **_Blue:_ ** _so that means you’re coming ?_

 **_Adam:_ ** _yes_

 **_Blue:_ ** _YES_

 **_Blue:_ ** _oh and_

 **_Blue:_ ** _I forgot to tell you_

 **_Blue:_ ** _ronan’s gonna be there too_

 **_Blue:_ ** _;)_

* * *

Ronan opened his bedroom door and froze. There was something absolutely hideous on his bed. _A Halloween costume_. Ronan could practically hear the distant echo of drums foreseeing his imminent doom.

"Noah!" he shouted.

Noah, as if he was waiting to hear his name, came out of his room wearing his best smirk.

_That. Asshole._

"Yes Ronan," he said "Can I help you with something?"

Ronan was ready to punch him. "I told you I'm not coming to your stupid Halloween party" he snarled.

"But it's not my stupid Halloween party. It's Cheng's too!" Noah said laughing.

"Do I look like I fucking care? What even is this _thing_?" Ronan said, pointing at the costume.

"It's a vampire costume! I think it suits you. Have you seen how pale you are?"

"Yes, Noah, I know how fucking pale I am."

"Anyway Ronan I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. But you know, everyone is gonna be there, me, Gansey, Henry, even Blue and _Adam_." he said and winked.

_He. Fucking. Winked._

Ronan looked at him dead in the eye and then he slammed the door to his face. Gansey came out of the kitchen. He was eating yogurt and his eyebrow was raised.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, everything is under control" Noah said.

"You know, hearing 'everything is under control' from you is really making me think nothing is under control."

* * *

The party, as Ronan suspected, was terrible. And his costume was even worst. The fake teeth he was wearing made it hard for him to drink and Ronan didn't actually believe he could survive the night without getting wasted.

Somewhere between the third and fourth drink Kavinsky came and sat next to him. Ronan gave him his best angry glare.

"So where's your new boyfriend? Trouble in heaven?" Kavinsky said.

Ronan didn't answer. Not only because he didn't exactly know what to say, but also because if he opened his mouth he'd probably puke all over K. Now he was thinking about it, it wasn't a bad option really.

"What, now you're not talking to me? Did I hurt your feelings?" Kavinsky continued.

Ronan told him to fuck off. He got up and started heading outside. He slammed the door behind him.

Ronan then noticed there was someone else there, sitting on the pavement, a few feet away from the door. _A Spiderman_?

"Hey" the Spiderman said, taking off his mask.

It was Adam. In tights. His hair messier than ever, because of the mask. Ronan's heart skipped a beat. He went and sat down next to him. Maybe a little too close, but Adam didn't move away.

"Hey" he said.

Adam looked at him. At how his jaw was tense, his fists balled.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

Ronan sighed. "Kavinsky."

"Okaay, what's the deal with you two anyway? Are you friends or arch enemies?"

Ronan chuckled, "No, we're not friends. I don't know man, he is just obsessed with me. He hates me."

"Well, here's the thing, I don't believe he hates you." Adam said.

"Oh yeah? And why is he torturing me then?"

"I- I think- he's-um- hitting on you?"

Ronan flinched, "What? No! No way. What?"

Adam laughed a little, "Are you so freaked out right now because it is Kavinsky or because he is-like- a boy?"

"Obviously because it is Kavinsky," Ronan sighed and bit his lower lip, "Seriously Adam, I don't understand people that look at me and actually think I'm straight." he said slowly.

"You're not?" Adam said, his eyes wide.

"No I'm not. Don't look at me like that!" he said, blushing.

Adam turned slightly pink too, "Yeah that makes two of us I guess."

 

Ronan turned to look at the other boy, but he didn't know what to say. Frankly, he just wanted to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him. But instead he said, "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Adam laughed, "Nah, I don't. Although I think Tad Carruthers would really much like to be my boyfriend."

Ronan laughed too, "Tad? You fucking kidding me? Did you see him today? He was dressed as a fucking zombie. It was terrible."

"Yeah," Adam said, "Besides I prefer vampire boys." he said and blushed even harder.

Ronan felt like the universe tilted and approximately five tons were lifted off his chest. Adam was looking at him, his eyes filled with uncertainty.

He cupped Adam's face and leaned in.

Their first kiss was quick, but Ronan felt like something erupted inside of him and the universe fell back into place.

Adam leaned in again. They kissed and kissed and only stopped to breath. Blue, green and red lights were dancing all around them. Ronan could only think of one word; beautiful.


	2. and i got love falling like the rain

The first thing Adam noticed on Ronan that morning was how the freckles on his shoulders blend in with the sharp lines of his tattoo. They looked like tiny stars being sucked by a black hole. He was mesmerized by it. Adam, not for the first time, wondered how is it even possible for a person to be so beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

The second thing he noticed was Ronan's smile. He had only seen it once before, that day with Matthew. Back then, he was surprised by how true of a smile it was. Now, he was surprised by how it made his heart dance.

The third thing Adam noticed was Ronan's eyes. They looked even more magical from this close. It wasn't exactly ocean's blue nor sky's blue. It was something else entirely. It was Ronan's.

The boy sleeping next to him was made of light and magic and Adam loved it with every fibre of his being.

Maybe for the first time in his life, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey by the way if any of you want to create any kind of art related to this fanfic and post it on tumblr please tag me or use the tag archaangelos

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://archaangelos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
